The Sweetest Dream Will Never Do
by Serenity3
Summary: S/D... Serena loves Darien, but he loves the princess in his dreams... She would do anything to be the one he loved... even becoming that princess...
1. Caress of the Moonlight

Hey everyone, I suddenly got the urge to write this fic. I don't know if anyone has ever wrote one quite like it, but if they have, I never have read it. Anyway, I hope you like it and I would appreciate some feedback.

  
  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I just figured I would borrow the characters... but I don't think I'll ever give Darien back... One more thing I don't own is the song... This disclaimer goes for all the upcoming chapters. The song won't come into the story until later.

  
  


Oh, I did use the dub names. Sorry if any of you are against that. I'm also calling the girls scouts instead of senshi... even though the word scout makes me cringe. I thought that I should since I am using dub names. This story takes place in the first season, but I changed the plot a lot.

  
  


***

  
  


"Serena, you're really going to have to learn to be more responsible. As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, you have a duty to the other girls. How do you think they feel having to follow a leader that doesn't even take the mission seriously?" This was only one of the many scoldings that Luna gave her each night after a battle. Serena didn't know how to be a better leader, though. She really did try, but for some reason, nothing she ever did was good enough. She was doomed to forever be a stupid klutzy Meatball Head.

  
  


The little blonde girl continued on her late night stroll. She had snuck out of the house to get some air and clear her head. Previously, she was tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. However, all of her attempts were in vain. Pictures and audio clips of her klutz attacks and the teasing of various people swam through her mind and coursed through her veins. People always said to be yourself and everyone will like you for it... why didn't that advice work for her? A sigh slipped through Serena's lips to meet the single tear that had managed to break free of it confines. 

"What am I supposed to do? Why am I even the leader?" Serena sent her questions out into the cool night air, hoping that by some miracle it would answer. When she didn't receive a reply, she settled for just voicing her thoughts. The night may not be able to give her any advice, but perhaps it wouldn't mind to listen. "I have nothing to offer anyone. I'm not talented like Mina, or strong like Lita. Amy's smart, unlike me. I barely manage to pass, let alone make good grades. Raye is so beautiful and mature. Everyone loves her. They all have special powers and are such good fighters... but what about me? I just throw some frisbee and wave my little wand around. I don't have any real power... Then, of course, there's Darien. How is it that I can love him the way I do? He's done nothing but tease me and call me cruel names, but I still fell for him. I'm so pathetic. I've completely fallen for a guy that hates me. Even if he didn't, I still couldn't have him. He's so smart and... beautiful. He could have any woman he wants so why would he choose me?"

  
  


Serena shivered as the cold breeze wrapped around her lithe form and caressed her skin. She loved the night, especially when there was a full moon. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. It made her feel at piece. The moonbeams gave her a sense a completion and hope. They made her feel as if she really did have a purpose and she was more than what everyone seemed to make her out to be. Serena closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the crickets chirping and the rustling of the leaves fill her ears. She could feel the moonlight embrace her body, canceling out the cold bite of the wind. Serena felt as if she were drowning into a world that she had been forced to abandon. This world was the place that she honestly felt comfortable calling her home. She was no longer aware of anything around her, completely caught up in the familiarity of this forgotten realm. 

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Darien sat on a bench that overlooked the lake. He hadn't been able to sleep very well lately and, frankly, didn't see the point in trying when all his attempts were futile. Every time sleep did come, he dreamed... he dreamed of a princess that desperately needed his help. All of his life he had dreamed of this princess but it wasn't until recently that she began urging for him to help free her. Darien had always desired a family, but his was taken from him when he was merely six years of age. The fates weren't even kind enough to allow him to keep the memories of how being loved felt... being loved... This was the one wish that Darien had made each and every night. He wanted to know what it was like to be loved. However, in order to be loved, you had to love back. In order to love back, you had to open up your heart and become vulnerable. Darien had worked so hard to become the cool and aloof man he was today and, even though having love would be nice, he wasn't able to take the risk. Besides, who would ever want to love an orphan, especially when he didn't even know the first thing about loving someone back.

  
  


This was why Darien loved his princess and yearned for her so much. True, he did feel connected to her. However, each night she would proclaim her love to him. The only thing he had to do to be with her was to find the Silver Crystal. So Darien found himself dressed as a masked crusader risking his life to save a bunch a beautiful super heroines. All of the time, yearning to be with his princess.

  
  


"Are you even real?" Darien whispered, knowing that the dream angel would provide him with no answer. "Princess, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting to be with you if I can't even be sure that you exist!" All of his frustrations that were built up after all the years of dreaming were expressed in these words. "Princess, please..." tear after salty tear trickled down the well sculpted curves of Darien's face. "Just give me some kind of sign! Anything! I have to know I'm not just in love with some fantasy that simply isn't real! Princess..." 

  
  
  
  


Serena had somehow managed to find her herself a mere distance away from her arch nemesis. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Never had she seen Darien cry. She didn't even know the man was capable of such feelings. Guilt consumed her heart as she realized how cruel she had been. If only she could've shown him what love was really like. Maybe then he wouldn't be here now crying into the night about some dream princess. 

  
  


'He seems to love her so much. How can he love a dream like this? Maybe, he loves this dream because he has no one else to love... If only I could be his princess... even for just a moment. I just want to show him what love feels like. He looks so alone. I know he doesn't love me, but I would at least be able to pretend... It would be completely worth it just to be with him for a single moment..."

  
  


Minutes passed on with the two kindred spirits sending out their silent prayers to whomever had the ability to hear. Serena sighed once more before shoving her hands in her pockets and tearing her eyes off of Darien. She could no longer take looking at her one and only with the knowledge that she could do nothing to ease his pain. 

  
  


Serena's eyes widened at the smooth texture beneath her fingertips. The warm energy ran up her arm, begging to be released. Serena slowly brought the pen out of its confines and raised it up to her eye level. The light of the moon refracted off of the delicate gem that sat upon the top of the pen. 

  
  


'Maybe,' thought Serena, 'I can be his princess...'


	2. Just One Night

  
  


'Maybe,' thought Serena, 'I can be his princess...'

  
  
  
  
  
  


This was the only thought that passed through her mind. It was enough to send her over the edge. She loved him with all of her being and was willing to do anything to keep him from feeling anymore pain.

  
  


In the softest whisper and the with all the hope she could muster she called out the words that would give her the guise that could make her wish come to be. "Disguise Power! Turn me into the princess in Darien's dreams..."

  
  


Pink, gold, and silver lights exploded from the pen and encircled Serena's form. Her clothes dissolved as new ones appeared. A long white dress wrapped around her figure as golden rings appeared on the fitted bodice. One thing that surprised Serena was the fact that her hair remained the same except for the glimmering pearls that settled onto her golden locks. 

  
  


The lights faded away, leaving Serena twirling around in the intricate gown. Lips curved into a light smile as she made her way to the muscular body upon the park bench. She took a moment to gaze out across the vast waters and the way the moon's rays danced upon the fading ripples.

  
  


'Here goes nothing,' thought Serena while trying to calm her nerves. After what seemed to be eons, she was finally standing before the man on the bench. She worked up all the courage that her small frame possessed and took him into her outstretched arms. She sat down beside him on the bench and rocked him gently, back and forth, trying to soothe him.

  
  


"Who?" Darien's rich voice questioned. "Princess?"

  
  


Serena merely nodded at his inquiry and was delighted to see the grin that broke out onto his face at her gesture. Before she could react, his lips claimed her own and sent her into a mind shattering kiss. It was the kind of kiss that teenage girls dream about... the kind that had taken place in her deepest fantasies... How ironic that every time she had dreamt about this kiss, Darien had always been the leading male in her dreams. It was always Darien that she wanted to experience this kiss with. Even though he believed her to be some mysterious princess, it was still her lips that he was kissing and, for now, that was good enough for her.

  
  


"Princess, how are you here? I thought..." Darien was immediately silenced by a feathery kiss. As soon as Serena's lips brushed his they were gone. 

  
  


"It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is the fact that I'm here now. Please, my love, I only have tonight." Serena gave little notice to how soft and serene her voice sounded, but Darien savored the sound and stored it away to the place where his most cherished treasures dwelt. 

  
  


"Just tonight?" 

  
  


"I wish I could be with you forever, but I can't... not yet..." Darien contemplated her words. They tumbled around in his head as he tried to figure out how he should reply. 

  
  


"I've waited so long to finally be with you, to know that you weren't just created by my imagination. You're finally here even it is only for one night. I really can't ask for more..." Darien closed the distance between them once more. He had been anticipating the moment ever since he discovered the definition of a kiss and he wasn't disappointed. Her mouth tasted sweet as honey. The sugary taste poured through his lips and flooded his senses. He gently pulled away, allowing his palm to caress her cheek. 

  
  


"I could stay like this forever," he whispered as he stared into her big blue eyes that were still clouded over in reminiscence of the kiss. "I love you, princess..." Serena smiled at the soft proclamation. His husky tone made butterflies soar through her stomach, however, her happiness was immediately crushed. She had longed to hear those words from him for so long. What kind of cruel joke were the fates playing? When he finally said the three little words, it was because he thought that she was someone else.

  
  


'He doesn't love me,' she thought bitterly, 'then again, why should he? I should be thankful that I'm the one here now. I just don't understand why he can't love me... I know I'm klutzy and I'm not that smart, but I love him a lot more than this princess does. I'm the one that cared enough to be here tonight, not her. I'm the one that's torturing myself to make him happy! When do I get to be happy?!"

  
  


Serena kissed Darien with all the passion she could. She threw all of her love into the moment, massaging his tongue with her own. Never had she partaken in a kiss of this intensity and she wasn't quite sure what to do. However, her instincts took over. It seemed as if some forgotten ability had suddenly come alive. Serena couldn't help but feel as if she had done this before.

  
  


"Darien, why do you love the pri... uh... me?" Serena asked. 

  
  


Darien briefly searched her eyes before answering. "I love you because you've always been there for me. After all these years of visiting my dreams and keeping me company in the orphanage, how could I not love you?"

  
  


"What about now? Are you... disappointed?"

  
  


"No," Darien momentarily paused to wipe away a stray tear. "You're more than I could ever hope for. Do you want to know a secret?" At Serena's unsure nod, Darien continued, "Now that I've met you, I'm more sure than ever of my love for you."

  
  


Serena smiled at his words, a slight glimmer of hope shining throughout her heart. 'This is my night. This is the only chance I'll ever have at being with him. Tonight, all of my dreams come true.'


	3. Remember Me as I Am

'Tonight, all of my dreams come true.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Serena abruptly left Darien's embrace and stood up from her seat on the wooden bench. "Dance with me."

  
  


"Here?"

  
  


"Yes, here. We only have tonight."

  
  


Darien got to his feet and placed his hands at the small of her back. He pulled her in close as she rested one palm on his strong chest. The other hand snaked around his neck and buried its fingers in the ebony locks at the base of his neck. Their bodies gently began to sway, perfectly complimenting the other. Darien couldn't get over how his princess seemed to mold to his body. It was as if she was created for the sole purpose of being in his arms.

  
  


'If only we had music,'

  
  


Darien seemed to read Serena's thoughts, for at that moment is lush voice filled the night, taking precedence over all other sounds.

  
  


"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you right here with you  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
A feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time"

  
  


Serena could no longer keep the salty streams from coursing even though she tried to desperately. Darien's could feel the moisture seeping through his shirt and soaking his chest.

  
  


"Princess? What's wrong?" He had pushed her back just enough so he could see her face clearly, however, she refused to meet his gaze. 

  
  


"I want you to love ME..." was the reply that Serena finally managed to get out.

  
  


"But, I do love you..."

  
  


"No!" Serena interrupted, "You love some perfect princess from your dreams. You know nothing about me! You don't even know my name!"

  
  


"I know that you're sweet and kind... You are my princess. I loved you in my dreams and I love you even more now that I've met you for real. As for your name, it doesn't really matter. Even if you never would've came to me in my dreams, I still think I would fall in love with you. This beautiful woman in front of me... the one who can make me forget all of my pain with just one kiss... the one who knows how to hold me... the one whose eyes show more love for me than anyone ever has... this is the one I love..."

  
  


"Don't you see? The girl you see right now has no flaws! She's perfect! My hair is done and I'm all dressed up. I'm graceful and confident in your eyes... but what if you were to find out that I'm not perfect? What if it turned out that I'm not graceful and I'm really insecure. What if I didn't look this pretty normally? What then?" Serena really didn't know what had come over her. It was if she was making some last frantic attempt to show him that she, Serena, would love him much more than this princess ever could.

  
  


"Nobody's perfect. I wouldn't care how you looked or what flaws you possessed. I would love you just as long as you love me as much as you do right now."

  
  


"Then why don't you?"

  
  


"Why don't I what?" Darien really didn't know how to respond to what his princess asking. After all this time, why did she doubt his love? He had been completely faithful to her all of these years. Women threw themselves at him on a regular basis, but he had turned them all down with the hope of one day being united with his princess.

  
  


Darien was left unanswered. The sun began to creep above the horizon signaling the dawn of a new day.

  
  


"Our time is up. Forget all of these questions. Just remember that I love you. Please, at night, before you go to sleep and see me in your dreams... please, remember me as I am now." Serena leaned in for one last blissful kiss. "Go home, Darien. Go home and sleep. I'll be waiting for you."


	4. A Flash of Green

Darien nodded and turned to face the direction of his apartment. He slowly began to walk away. It seemed that as each step was made, his feet grew heavier. He wanted nothing more than to just ran back and take her into his arms. He had waited to be with her for so long and now he was just walking away. It was strange, she had told him that she would be waiting for him when he went to sleep. Darien knew that his dream princess would be there, but, for some reason, his princess and the girl that he had danced with in the moonlight did not seem to be the same person. They were, but there was something different... something that Darien could not quite point out.

  
  


He cast one more look over his shoulder to see his angel watching his retreating form. Even at this distance, he could see the early morning rays glisten off of her fresh tears. 

  
  


Serena watched him until she could no longer see him. She gave a heart wrenching cry as she sprinted home. She had tripped several times, thoroughly scrapping up her knees. Her tears, added to her characteristic klutziness, made her fall even more than usual. Finally, she climbed back into her window and collapsed on her bed. Only then did she allow the shimmering dress and glittering pearls to dissolve. The sleeping cat at the foot of her bed had never noticed a thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Darien lay on his back with his hands clasped firmly behind his head. 'remember me as I am now,' Darien remembered they she had kissed him and the way she clung to him as they danced. It was sweeter than it had ever been in his dreams...

  
  


'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do

  
  


He had sang this to her and he knew now more than ever that it was true. He had loved her when she had merely visited him in his dreams but he wanted more. He had experienced a little taste of heaven. She had questioned his love for her because she feared that he would dismiss her as soon as he discovered her faults. What she didn't know is that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the girl that was insecure... the girl that needed him to kiss her tears away. He wanted a girl that was vulnerable... the girl that needed him to hold her. He just wanted her to need him. The perfect princess in his dreams provided light into his life. The vulnerable angel he had tonight showed him love. True, he did love his dream girl, but how can a dream love back?

  
  


'Why was she so insecure? She talked as if she and the dream princess were two separate women...'

  
  


This was the last thought that passed through Darien's mind before he drifted off to sleep and visited the palace ruins shrouded in mist and, for once, Darien was not looking forward to being succumbed by dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Serena sat in the booth that was located in a secluded corner of the arcade. She positioned herself so that she could clearly see the sliding door. It was a Saturday afternoon and she knew that Darien would be coming in sometime. She just wanted to see him. Even though she would be better off to forget the events that had occurred the night before, she couldn't bring herself to say it was a mistake. She didn't want to forget. He had held her in a way that he never would've otherwise. To him she was just stupid and klutzy Meatball Head... but, for one night, he saw her as beautiful. No merciless teasing or cruel remarks, only sweet compliments... too bad the compliments weren't really directed toward her.

  
  


The sound of the automatic door sliding open brought Serena out of her contemplations. A flash of green material proved that it was Darien. 

  
  


"Hey Drew," he greeted with a broad smile plastered on his face.

  
  


"Hi Darien. What put you in such a good mood?" Andrew asked showing his teasing nature when he added, "did you spend the night with a girl?"

  
  


Darien smirked at the way Andrew's lips had curled into a sly grin. "If you must know, yes..."

  
  


Andrew's eyes immediately grew wide as his jaw fell open. "You... and... a girl? Are you serious? But you never date? So, what is she like?"

  
  


"Perfect..."

  
  


Serena cringed when she heard Darien's reply. Perfect. All of her hopes immediately crumbled. She had thought, that maybe, he could love her instead of the "perfect" princess, but he just proved her wrong. Her eyes went downcast while she concentrated on guarding her tears. She had already allowed too many to fall.

  
  


Andrew motioned for Darien to come closer. "Since you seem to be in such a great mood, would you mind going over and cheering up Serena?"

  
  


Darien followed Drew's gaze to see a petite girl who was slumped down in the cushioned booth. "Why don't you do it? She doesn't even like me."

  
  


"That's the thing, I tried. She came in here early this morning and has been sitting there ever since. She got here shortly after I did and I opened this morning."

  
  


"You're kidding. Meatball Head? She got up early?"

  
  


"This isn't funny, Darien. Something's really wrong. I tried to talk to her but she just told me that I shouldn't waste my breathe and that nothing I said could possibly make things better. Then, I told her that I could still try..."

  
  


"What did she say after that?"

  
  


"I quote, 'unless you can turn me into a princess, there's nothing that can be done...'


	5. Looking Into the Depths of Her Love

"I quote, 'unless you can turn me into a princess, there's nothing that can be done...' I don't know what could possibly make her like this. So, would you mind giving it a shot?"

  
  


Darien looked at Serena again and felt a strange sensation come over him. She looked so dull and lifeless. "Alright, I'll try but I'm telling you... it's not gonna work. She hates me." Darien then made his way over to the corner booth to see if, by some miracle, she would open up to him.

  
  


"Hey Meatball Head" he greeted while taking a seat across from her. When she didn't offer anything in return, he tried again. "How are you today?"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


"Oh, come on... do you have to be so rude? I'm trying to be nice."

  
  


"You be nice?" Serena's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. She hadn't managed to fall asleep and fatigue was slowly taking her over. "Why would you be nice to me?"

  
  


Darien noticed that her tone was more harsh than it usually was when she was arguing with him. "I just so that you were upset and decided to come over and see if I could help."

  
  


"You lying skills definitely need work."

  
  


"What do you mean?" 

  
  


"Hello, Andrew sent you over hear! You wouldn't have come if he hadn't put you up to. You don't care about me. You're such a jerk"

  
  


Darien was slightly hurt by her words, though he didn't know if it was because he really did care for her or if her words her true. "Well, I can go tell Andrew now that you're alright... you hate me, as usual..."

  
  


"That's just it! I don't hate you! And I'm not... alright..." Serena's hands shot up to cover her face in attempt to keep Darien from seeing her tears.

  
  


"Mea... I mean, Serena... what happened? It really can't be that bad, can it?"

  
  


"I don't know, you try going through it!"

  
  


"Seriously, what happened."

  
  


Serena hesitated to answer but some part of her that existed deep within her soul wanted Darien to know that it was her that he was with last night. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

  
  


Darien was caught off guard by the small girl's soft question but he answered nonetheless. "Yes, I have."

  
  


"Tell me about her..."

  
  


"Serena, this is about you, not me."

  
  


"Darien, please just do this."

  
  


"Alright, well... she's beautiful, kind, caring, and everything that I could ever hope for."

  
  


"How long have you been in love with this girl?"

  
  


"For as long as I remember..."

  
  


"Does she love you back?"

  
  


"Yes," Darien really wasn't certain where this was headed but his curiosity pushed him to continue. 

  
  


"Now think about how much you love her, think about the things that you would do to be with her. Picture all the moments you've spent dreaming about this girl and all the moments you've shared together... How would you feel if she didn't love you back? What would you do if the whole time you were dreaming about her, she was dreaming about someone else? You love her more than anything, right? Well, what if she felt the exact same way... just about someone else? How would you feel?!"

  
  


Darien, in short, was stunned. He had no idea that Serena was capable of such love... of such passion. 

  
  


"Serena, I had no idea..." Darien desperately tried to think of something to say that would make her feel better, but he knew that there were no words...

  
  


"Of course, you didn't. I made sure of that." Darien stared at Serena in confusion before they were interrupted by a perky voice calling out Serena's name.


	6. The Broken Record Player

"Serena! We've been looking for you. We tried calling your house but your mom said you had left really early this morning so me and Lita thought you might be here." Mina and Lita walked down the aisle and, then, sat down beside Serena and Darien. 

  
  


"Oh, Serena... now that I've found you, there's something I'm sort of curious about."

  
  


"Shoot," was the simple reply that tumbled from her parched lips.

  
  


"I woke up real early this morning to clean my apartment and stuff. Anyway, I saw you run by my window. Why on earth were you wearing that dress?" Lita furrowed her brows as she looked at her friend. 

  
  


Darien and Serena immediately paled. "Dress?" Darien choked out.

  
  


"That's the same thing I was thinking. It was, like, six in the morning and there goes Serena running home in some fancy white dress."

  
  


"Get up," commanded Darien as he glared in Serena's direction. The girls heard the authority in his tone and didn't dare disobey. As they all exited the booth, Darien grabbed Serena's wrist and drug her into a room marked "Employee's Only."

  
  


Once the door was shut behind them, Darien turned to tower over the small girl who was trying her best not to look guilty. The only sound that could be heard was the soft music that came from the speakers of the radio.

  
  


"Explain."

  
  


"There's nothing to explain, Darien. Come on, let's just go..."

  
  


"Don't give me that, Serena. What were you doing this morning?"

  
  


Serena sighed. There was no avoiding her fate now. "You know very well what I was doing, Darien."

  
  


"But how?"

  
  


"How what?"

  
  


"How did you know about the princess?"

  
  


"I heard you. I was walking through the park when I heard you talking about her."

  
  


"So you just happened to be walking in the park wearing HER dress?"

  
  


Serena sucked in her bottom lip and lightly bit down on it. "I have this pen. It's a magic pen that gives me different disguises..."

  
  


Darien rolled his eyes at her answer, "Get real, Serena. A magic pen?"

  
  


"I'm telling the truth and I'll prove it to you." Serena pulled out the Luna Pen and once again commanded it to dress her as Darien's princess. The only reaction she got from Darien was a look of utter shock.

  
  


After several long, silent moments, Darien managed to find his ability to speak. "Why would you do a thing like this? How cold hearted are you?"

  
  


"Cold hearted? That's what you think I am?"

  
  


"Obviously! Was this your idea of some joke to play on me for all the times I've teased you?!"

  
  


"Joke?! Don't you see?! I did it for you! I saw how sad you were and I just wanted to help! I thought that maybe if I turned myself into your princess then you it would make you feel better... and it did!"

  
  


"Next time don't even bother! I can't believe how stupid you are!" 

  
  


Serena blanched at his last statement. Stupid? After everything she went through for him... listening to him proclaim his love for the princess when she loved him so... all he had to say to her was this cutting insult?

  
  


"You lied to me, Darien..." Serena's tone was even and lifeless.

  
  


"Lie? Look who's talking!"

  
  


"You told me that you would love me even if I wasn't perfect."

  
  


"I told what I thought was my princess that!"

  
  


"Who were you dancing with last night? Who were you kissing? Who were you singing to? Last night, you told me that it was the girl that was there with you right then that you loved..."

  
  


"Serena, you've had your fun. Let's just drop it."

  
  


"No, Darien... I won't, not before you understand why I did what I did. When I heard you call out to your princess, I wanted to do whatever I could to help you feel better. I hate seeing you upset. I got jealous. I wanted you to feel that way about me. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to sit there while you spoke of how much you loved the princess?"

  
  


Serena searched his eyes before continuing to pour out her heart. "No, you don't. You never considered how I felt. You just automatically assumed that I was just trying to hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I... I love you..."

  
  


Darien's features softened at her soft confession. "I'm really sorry Serena, but you know I love the princess."

  
  


"Why? Why do you love her? No one will ever love you as much as I do! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

  
  


"Of course it does. I'm really flattered, but my princess was the one that's been there for me since I was a little boy. Obviously, she's the one that loves me more... I really am sorry."

  
  


"You're wrong, Darien. She can't love you as much as I do. How can a dream love? Even if it could, she still couldn't possibly have the kind of feelings for you that I do. The only side of you that she's ever seen is the kind and generous one. But me, I've seen everything. I've seen the cruel way you treat me and the cold attitude you have towards everyone else... and even though I know how horrible you can be, I still love you. She hasn't seen these things... nor has she experienced them. She's never stood in front of you professing her love when she knows you don't love her back... She's never felt how much it hurts to know that the one you love chooses some stupid fantasy over you!" Serena's knees buckled underneath her and gravity pulled her to the floor. 

  
  


As Serena cried, Darien fought an internal battle. 'Was Serena right? Should he give up his princess? What if Serena changed her mind later? What if she really didn't love him? Was it worth the risk?' As these thoughts passed through Darien's head, he listened to the song that was presently on the radio. Darien nearly gasped as he heard the lyrics...

  
  
  
  


"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you right here with you  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
A feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time"

  
  


Serena must've heard the song as well because her gaze was cast intently on the radio. She began to sing with the chorus as the song came to an end...

  
  


"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do..."

  
  


Serena could not make it further than this line, though. She looked up at Darien and tried to read his expression, but to no avail. Darien was always a master at hiding his feelings.

  
  


'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do...

  
  


This line ran over and over in his mind like a broken record player. He remembered how it felt to have Serena in his arms and how it felt to kiss her lips... but most importantly, he remembered lying in his bed praying that things could be that way again... Here she was, giving him the chance... Darien knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to just visiting his princess in his dreams... He couldn't feel her hold him nor could he feel her breath tingle his ear as she whispered sweet nothings. But Serena could give him this. She was practically begging for him to let her. The only thing left to decide was... could he return her love?

  
  


Darien thought back to the first time he had met Serena. He remembered watching her as she trudged down the sidewalk, thinking to himself how beautiful she looked. He also remembered silently cursing himself for calling her Meatball Head... he had desired nothing more than to bring a smile to her face but, somehow, the only thing he was capable of saying was some sort of insult. Then, as time went by, he began insulting her just to get her attention. He always saw her having so much fun with Andrew, and he was jealous. He wanted to be the one that made her laugh. He even started getting up every morning and going out of his way just so he could bump into her each morning. He had told himself that he was just going on a typical morning stroll... but, honestly... he finally realized that he enjoyed all the times she had bumped into him. It gave him the chance to hold her, even if it only lasted a matter of seconds. So many different collisions flashed in front of him, all ending with him wrapping her in his protective embrace and placing her safely onto her feet. 

  
  


Back to the question at hand... could he return her love?


End file.
